El Señor de los Rosquillos
by Escriba
Summary: Parodia del famoso prólogo de la película, con más información del libro.


**Nota:** "El Señor de los Anillos" es obra del Maestro, J. R. R. Tolkien. La película creo que es propiedad de "New Cinema" (¿Y Peter Jackson?).

Esta parodia del prólogo de la película "El Señor de los Anillos"( que iba a serlo de una historia más larga, en clave de humor, sobre esa historia) es obra de mi amiga Arianrod. Ella dirá que yo la ayudé, pero lo cierto es que casi es obra exclusivamente suya. Así que agradecería los comentarios y análisis. Lo agradecería mucho, mucho, pero que _mucho_.

Sí, lo sé, esto para los puristas es una blasfemia, pero debéis admitir que la chica conoce bien el libro.

-----------------------------------------------------

**LA HISTORIA DEL ROSQUILLO ÚNICO**

Hace muchísimo tiempo, el malvado Saboron despertó a la vida. Era un espíritu oscuro aficionado a los dulces y se dedicaba a "tomar prestados" los postres y golosinas que los elfos confeccionaban –aunque no le hacía ascos a los bizcochos de los enanos, ni a las gominolas en forma de pez de los duendes azules-.

Con el tiempo, Saboron se volvió un poco ambicioso y quiso conseguir que todos los pueblos de la Tierra hiciesen postres para él. Así que concibió un plan maquiavélico y muy retorcido para hacerse con el dominio de la Tierra.

Salió del anonimato y se disfrazó de mago repostero, para que nadie lo reconociese. Luego, se presentó a los elfos bajo el nombre de "Amandar", diciendo que era un gran entendido en repostería y que deseaba ayudarles a mejorar su arte.

Los elfos, que por aquel entonces aún eran muy inocentones, se creyeron aquel gran embuste y, muy contentos, acogieron al forastero "Amandar", con la esperanza de llegar a ser tan buenos reposteros y confiteros que todo el mundo quisiese encargarles a ellos los dulces y pasteles, y golosinas en general.

"Amandar" les sugería postres y recetas atrevidas y les orientaba en las mejores combinaciones de sabores; así, poco a poco, los elfos mejoraron notablemente su variedad de exquisiteces, y su fama se extendió por todo el orbe.

Al cabo de un tiempo, "Amandar" les sugirió que probasen a mejorar aún más, ayudándose de magia. Así, les habló de una receta antiquísima de rosquillos encantados, capaces de convertir a quien los comiese en sabio.

A los elfos les encantó la idea; así que, bajo la supervisión de "Amandar", prepararon una masa mágica, llena de conjuros de sabiduría, moldearon varias bandejas de rosquillos y, luego, los hornearon.

El experimento salió bien y los elfos se entusiasmaron con aquel éxito una barbaridad, por lo que decidieron mejorar la receta de "Amandar" y repetir de nuevo la hazaña.

Pero eso fue su perdición.

Grandes remesas de rosquillos mágicos fueron horneadas y los elfos se hicieron muy sabios y muy buenos reposteros. Sin embargo, dejaron de vigilar al taimado "Amandar", que comenzó a robarles algunos rosquillos y a espiar sus recetas.

Esos rosquillos que les despistaba de cuando en cuando acababan empaquetados para regalo en la guarida secreta de "Amandar".

Poco a poco, "Amandar" fue enviándolos, en secreto, a lugares diversos, con el fin de engañar a más gente.

Les regaló varias cajas a los enanos, con la promesa de que superarían a los elfos en sabiduría, para dejar así de estar en perpetua desventaja comercial frente a ellos. También entregó rosquillos a varios reyes humanos, con la promesa de que vivirían más y adquirirían poderes mágicos.

Y los elfos, mientras, en la inopia.

Al final, "Amandar" tenía todo un ejército de siervos y esbirros, y los elfos un empacho de rosquillos horroroso.

"Amandar", siempre tan oportuno él, brindó a los elfos la solución a sus problemas gástricos: elaborar unos rosquillos ultrapoderosos que les dieran, de una sola vez, todos los conocimientos y olvidarse de los rosquillos que habían estado haciendo hasta entonces.

La idea parecía buena y los elfos decidieron probarla, a ver qué pasaba.

Mientras, en su guarida secreta, el pérfido "Amandar" preparó su propia masa mágica, empleando las recetas y trucos de cocina que había aprendido de los elfos. Con aquella masa, modeló un solo rosquillo, del tamaño de un platillo para postre y, pronunciando un conjuro de poder muy potente sobre él, lo metió a un horno muy especial. Cuando el rosquillo estuvo listo, lo glaseó por encima, para que el conjuro de poder que le había añadido no desapareciera. Finalmente, puso el rosquillo en una cajita de cristal mágico irrompible, cuyo cierre de oro blanco sólo él podía abrir.

Terriblemente agotado, "Amandar" se retiró a dormir la siesta. Su rosquillo de poder estaba listo.

Los elfos, por su parte, habían acabado de decidir la receta que emplearían y se preparaban para ponerla en práctica.

Al final, hicieron tres rosquillos grandes, cada uno con una fruta confitada de adorno: una pera, una ciruela verde y una guinda. Se decidió que los jefes de las tres familias de los elfos se repartieran los tres rosquillos, para que todos los elfos de la Tierra tuviesen las mismas oportunidades: la reina de los elfos del bosque, Gelomiel, se quedó con el rosquillo de la pera blanca; el jefe de los cocineros de Laregión guardó para su señor Teleguindor –a quien nadie encontraba- el rosquillo de la ciruela verde; por fin, el rey de los elfos de la costa, Ciruelán, se quedó con el rosquillo de la guinda roja.

¿Y dónde estaba Teleguindor? Pues en la guarida secreta de "Amandar", al que había seguido a escondidas, tratando de comprobar si era culpable de la desaparición de su delantal de ovejitas rosas.

Así fue como Teleguindor descubrió los pérfidos planes de "Amandar" en sus notas de cocina: dominar, mediante el Rosquillo Único que había creado, a todos los que hubiesen comido rosquillos mágicos.

Allí, ante él, tenía aquel rosquillo terrible: era un rosquillo perfecto, con un precioso glaseado níveo y un aroma irresistible.

Como fue incapaz de abrir la caja, trató de romperla, en un intento desesperado por destruir aquella monstruosidad azucarada. Pero el cristal mágico no se rompió en absoluto y "Amandar" se despertó con el ruido.

Aterrado, Teleguindor salió corriendo con el Rosquillo Único, seguido de un enfurecido Saboron que sólo pensaba en recuperar su rosquillo.

Pero Saboron estaba aún cansado y no pudo alcanzar a Teleguindor, que logró llegar a su palacio para alertar a los suyos.

Allí le esperaba una sorpresa: la reina Gelomiel ya se había marchado a su tierra con su rosquillo mágico y, para cuando pudiesen encontrarla, ya se lo habría comido.

Las puertas de la ciudadela de Laregión se cerraron y se enviaron mensajeros a todas partes, para avisar al mundo del peligro.

Y la Guerra de los Rosquillos estalló.

Teleguindor confió la custodia del Rosquillo Único a su amigo, el rey elfo Mil-Glas, a quien dio, también, el Rosquillo de Ciruela verde, y partió hacia la oscura Mocordor, para tratar de averiguar la forma de destruir el Rosquillo Único.

Nadie volvió a verlo.

Las huestes al servicio de Saboron asolaron Laregión, y el rosquillo que el rey enano de Kasá-dhull se había comido, animado por "Amandar", acabó atrayendo a un demonio terrible –un Grannog-, que destruyó Kasá-dhull y a sus gentes.

Mil-Glas, ante el peligro, se alió con el rey humano Perejil. Juntos plantaron cara a los ejércitos de Saboron con bastante éxito.

Pero el Señor de Mocordor, al ver su rosquillo tan a mano, decidió tomarlo él mismo. Así que salió de su torre de Nada-dura y se enfrentó a Mil-glas.

La lucha fue terrible y Mil-Glas sucumbió ante la furia de Saboron. Pero el malvado Saboron no pudo recuperar el Rosquillo Único, porque Perejil acabó lo que el rey elfo había comenzado, y le dejó hecho unos zorros.

Antes de desaparecer, Saboron hirió gravemente a Perejil y estuvo a punto de quitarle el rosquillo; pero el hijo del rey humano, el joven Fizzildur, llegó entonces, seguido de El Ron, el medioelfo heraldo de Mil-Glas. Fizzildur le cortó la mano a Saboron y le impidió hacerse con el rosquillo.

Saboron huyó y nadie volvió a saber de él. El Ron recuperó el Rosquillo de Ciruela verde de Mil-Glas y decidió comérselo allí mismo, para tratar de encontrar una forma de destruir el Rosquillo Único. Así lo hizo y, en virtud del poder del Rosquillo de Ciruela verde, le vino la inspiración: vio claramente que Saboron volvería a la vida, a menos que el Rosquillo Único fuese arrojado al volcán que rugía en Mocordor, el Olordurin, el Monte del Intestino. Pues el fuego de la montaña podría fundir el cristal mágico que preservaba el Rosquillo de Saboron.

El Ron trató de convencer a Fizzildur de que escalara el Olordurin y arrojase el rosquillo al interior; pero el joven rey no fue capaz de resistirse al suave y delicioso aroma del Rosquillo y quiso quedarse con él para tratar de abrir la caja y comérselo.

Y así quedaron las cosas.

Con el tiempo, los esbirros de Saboron regresaron otra vez. Y cuando Fizzildur trató de detenerlos, le tendieron una emboscada. El poder del rosquillo se había adueñado de su mente y sólo podía pensar en él. Así, olvidando a todos los que iban con él, huyó lejos, tratando de salvar el rosquillo. Pero todo fue en vano: porque, al atravesar el río Whiskyconsoda a nado, tuvo miedo de que el rosquillo se le mojara y lo llevó en alto, de modo que los crueles orcos lo vieron y le asaetearon, dejándole hecho un alfiletero. El rosquillo se le cayó al río, y no se supo más de él.

Muchos años después, Saboron se levantó de nuevo, más poderoso que nunca, y se dedicó a buscar el rosquillo, de paso que conquistaba medio orbe para él solito.

La guerra comenzaba de nuevo.

Se forjó una nueva alianza entre los sabios más sabios del mundo libre, para tratar de detener a Saboron. El Grupete en Blanco lo llamaron, y lo componían El Ron, la reina Gelomiel, Ciruelán y sus consejeros, Conflanmiel, Cerestor, y dos magos poderosos: Sarromán y Flandalf. A Sarromán, que era el más sabio, lo nombraron Jefe del Grupete y pasó a ser conocido por el contradictorio nombre de Sarromán el Blanco.

Desde su cuartel general, l gran Torre de Cortán del Ñam-Condormir, Sarromán investigaba las artes de Saboron y dirigía las acciones del Grupete en Blanco.

Algunos miembros del Grupete, sin embargo, preferían a Flandalf, mucho más majo y accesible que su colega, y menos arrogante, también.

Por esto, Ciruelán le cedió a Flandalf su rosquillo en secreto, en vez de dárselo a Sarromán, quien le caía pelín gordo, como a Gelomiel.

Flandalf tenía miedo de que Saboron hubiese encontrado el Rosquillo; pero el mago Sarromán insistía en que no y repetía, una y otra vez, que el Rosquillo nunca volvería a ser encontrado, porque el caudaloso Whiskyconsoda lo había arrastrado al mar.

Y es aquí donde comienza la historia.


End file.
